


Delusion

by Astreya



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astreya/pseuds/Astreya
Summary: AU, very much AU, but I hope it's not OOS.A sort of fantasy on the theme of the eighth book and the fifth season. Which either will be, or not, and the script so far no one knows.Jack Farting turned out funny, a little sentimental and sometimes pretty George. Where is more impulsive and risky than in the book.*****************************************************************************************************************He does not understand simple things? What this girl in his daughter suits? And what is worse than the enemy than Ross Poldark he did not have? And that around her there will always be a hungry flock of young fans? And that she hates everything connected with his wealth?George would like to have her portrait. And hang it next to the image of Elizabeth. Sometimes it seems to him that they have something in common in the face or in the voice. This is not surprising, according to her father she is Poldark, and all the old Cornwall families somehow, but interbreeding.We must stop all this immediately. But his obsession was stubbornly unwilling.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not know how to set the number of chapters, but maxi is planned.

Chapter 1

He stood stunned. Somehow he, visiting in Trenvit, has long been unaccustomed to surprises. He looked at the bouquet. The girl had long said goodbye and went home, and he still could not collect his thoughts. No, he does not intend to remain in this crypt any more. She looked like a ghost, as if it was a dream. But the bouquet on the table said that no, not a dream. It's true. He did not want to sit any more and indulge in memories. Ten years have passed, and he did not notice how they passed. He felt guilty that he was harsh and rude to the guest, as he had not been with anyone for a long time.  
In honor of Elizabeth, it seemed to him worthy and right to turn once the beloved and desired estate into ruins. In the crypt. In the realm of dust and mold. In the rot. With the Harry family, which was no better than rot. And which was extremely glad that he would not stay the night.  
And only in the carriage George noticed that he still holds a bouquet in his hands. He did not remember how he took it from the vase. He used to like flowers and a greenhouse in Cardew  
was good. But since he did not have the desire to invite guests, he had not been in the greenhouse for a long time. As in the park.  
His well-established economy in Cardew worked like a clock, and did not require his control at all. He rarely had any reason to be dissatisfied with his own servants. He did not consider himself an impressionable person, but this girl with flowers astonished his imagination. He did not like her name, her father was his sworn enemy, but even that did not diminish her beauty. How old is she? Seventeen? Eighteen? Hardly any more. The whole thing should be in blond hair, and in a thin figure, and in the flowers that she gave him. And she did not get scared at all.  
Suddenly he wanted to look at himself in the mirror. In recent years, he had little interest in his appearance. After the death of Elizabeth. And the consequences were not slow to tell. In the mirror was an unhealthy face, pale and puffy. With deep folds, and under the eyes darkened bags. Although he had no reason to complain about his health. And on his chin, he stared at the stubble. He had not noticed such carelessness with his valet before. And without that not too pleasant face, it was in a rage to become and completely disgusting. And he shouted at the guest. Brothers Harry also threatened to call.  
And his favorite coat of coffee color was rubbed and stretched. And although he never abused alcohol or food, but still noticeably fat. Somehow imperceptibly. And for no reason. And there was no interest in calling tailor. A repulsive sight, he would immediately run away at the girl's place.  
He changed his mind about going to Cardew and the coach turned to Truro.  
The men who married Elizabeth were no more. If she were alive, she would hardly have liked his unpleasantly changed appearance. He always wanted to look older, more solid and impressive. Well, he is forty-eight, he looks at all fifty and even older, but nothing grand appeared in it over the years. And the rich miller, and only. And now for the first time in his life he wanted youth and freshness in the mirror. Well, or at least look decent. As an aristocrat, and not as a fattened businessman.  
Since Trenvit's dining room was rather dark, he hoped the girl could not see him clearly.  
But her name she just heard, could not help but hear. And it would also be worthwhile to worry about it. But they did not see Poldark for ten years. And even happily would not have seen the same. And how could these two get such a daughter?


	2. Chapter 2

He went to Margaret. A long acquaintance also aged, but unlike him, at least she retained the figure. Also it has been made up in moderation and decorations no longer abused. Numerous and not poor husbands definitely added to her gloss and taste. It was rumored that it contained an expensive brothel that delivers very young girls to those who can pay, but rumors did not bother him in any way. Like girls. In addition to the one that gave him digitalis.  
He needed advice. Pretty delicate. And personal. He very much counted on their long acquaintance and her ability to keep secrets.  
"Sir George, did you bring me flowers?" I did not expect that you are so ... romantic.  
-I am not so poor and stupid that I give flowers ... to you. I hope you have a decent vase.  
She was very surprised at the sight of Sir George. Neither fantasy nor temperament Warleggan never differed. And all the ladies except the deceased wife preferred thick accounting books.  
He disposed of her like at home. True it was his house and was. Warleggan bought it specially for her. Said that it was her fee for contributing to the devastation of Francis Poldark.  
"I see you are flourishing, Mrs. ... I can not remember the name of your last husband."  
-Oh, nothing that should be remembered. Call me Margaret, sir, as before. Who do you want, sir? Blonde? Brunette? And maybe red?  
\- The same redhead as Demelza Poldark?  
I do not promise complete similarity. But perhaps in the shadows ...  
-It was a joke. Such a girl as I need, you definitely do not.  
"What brings you to me, Sir George?"  
\- I want to hear your advice. I would like to look more attractive. And younger.  
Margaret almost laughed. Yes, the only thing in the guest now beautiful is his crew. Dear horses, now she also understands this. But she resisted the hairpins, remembering how generously he could pay for advice. Warleggans made her a rich woman. Once they with George were very useful to each other.  
You should let go of hair a little more authentic, since you do not grow gray and do not grow bald. Dress brighter. This color just destroys you. But you know that very well, sir. We used to know. Blue. Or blue. With your eyes it will be good.  
He liked to pick up clothes for Elizabeth's toilets. With her death, this pleasure became inaccessible to him. Like many other pleasures.  
-You did not quite understand me. This I already know very well. Or would have guessed. I'm wondering what can be done with the figure and with the face?  
-Sir George, if I advise you physical work, you are unlikely to thank me. You should often be in the air, smile more often. I can send you a masseuse, sir. Perhaps more sleep, judging by your face. And forgive me, it's better to shave. Your valet is clearly neglecting his duties. I could fix it, sir.  
The first impulse was to refuse. But when was the last time a woman touched him? Margaret had rather nice hands, though not as tender as Elizabeth's. But such as Elizabeth does not exist anymore. And he will not have more, it's time to put up with it. She stroked his hair and face. He felt himself tremble.  
\- Are you cold, sir? Would you like a hot bath? And a glass of brandy. It will warm you.  
This proposal seemed attractive to him. Yes, she does everything for money. For considerable. But it does very well. Careful Margaret. How funny. He really had a chill in Trenvit. And he really did not want to sit in his office again. Among ghosts, shadows and memories. And the bank did not want to go either. He and his daughter did not want to talk, although he loved Ursula as much as he could.  
Actually, there was not any trouble. You think, undress and bathe. And to talk. There were men in her bed worse. Previously, she seemed insulting the complete lack of interest in her, George Worleggana was interested only in how much she was wasted on and what she learned. Now, despite the common bed, she was pleased to think that she would have a good night's sleep. At her age, this is the most valuable.  
The girls in the house next door demanded supervision, but she whispered to the servant that today she had a special guest. Let's see how it is managed without it ... must be managed.  
-Yes, look. Your face has changed a little. I always knew that my girls are not for you, Sir George, you just need a wife. Find yourself some beautiful lady a little younger, and you will be quite easy to get on with.  
\- A little younger? She does not look more than eighteen, and her mother used to be a cook.  
"It will be useful for you to get a little shaken, Sir George." But I always thought that easy prey does not appeal to you. And who is her father? Miner? Beautiful must be a girl. Something I do not remember in our region such a dazzling beauty.  
-Nearly. In the mine, he had to work exactly. And more than once. And she is unlikely to be in your institution.  
"Then what's bothering you?" All this looks quite achievable.  
"For a man with your position and wealth" Margaret almost added, but in time she shut herself up.  
-It will be hard. Her parents will definitely not be interested in my condition.  
-And herself?  
-I do not know. But it intends to reveal.


	3. Chapter 3

If it was someone else, he would use his fortune. But with the Polards, as George has repeatedly found out in the past, it did not work. It will not be easy. He did not want to. He was happy to make plans and was looking for opportunities. He was interested. And even Elizabeth began to think less.  
George went to her rooms in Cardew and cleaned things up himself. Servants, even if well-trained, would not have trusted her with anything. Just the rooms. That's all. Tastefully furnished rooms, in which it still hurts to go.  
He rather not about his appearance is worth thinking about, but about the reputation. And the fact that he has valuable for the Polands. Since they are so indifferent to wealth. Trenvit? Okay, he agrees to bring it into a relative order. Not the fact that his stepchild will return from the war altogether. And Valentine likes the house. What he could never understand. Perhaps because of the memory of his late mother. And Ursula is privately interested, because she was born there. And if the stepson will return, nothing will prevent him from taking things out. As he already did once. And then there's Will-Leger.  
The son wanted more youth in the house? She already knows how old he is. Okay. And this is a good excuse to invite her into the house. They are relatives with Valentine, although they are quite distant. He tried to forget about it for many years, but now it is more convenient for him to remember. Let them be friends, he is a knight and has never been as rich as he is now. True in the parliament, his Poldark rode, but it is wholly and completely like much in the life of Poldark, a merit of his pedigree.  
George was gradually emerging a good plan. He sat and wrote down ...  
Clowаnce told her about her chance meeting with George Warleggan. And the next day the unexpected act of the daughter had equally unexpected consequences.  
Gerberas. Orchids. Unusual and bright. Rare and expensive. And detailed instructions from his gardener.  
-So it's all too much, Mom. For one bouquet of foxglove. Which I hastily collected.  
-You're all too much. He decided to apologize in a big way. But I would not apologize earlier.  
His quiet and solitary life suddenly ended. And frankly she was pretty dull. And so for the first time in recent years he wanted to wake up in the morning. For a long time he had not been able to look after a lady. For seventeen years. I would still remember how this is done.  
He was looking for an opportunity to meet her again. But do not get him back to Trenvit? Which now is not at all suitable for life.  
So she's interested in his estate? George really wanted to find a way to correct the first repulsive impression.  
"You gave me flowers, I would like to apologize for my unpardonable rudeness." I have never seen a guest here in ten years. "  
Maybe it was short and not very polite, but he did not write anything better. And he touched many options. This letter George did not dictate to the secretary, as usual.  
She answered him. Quickly and with unexpected humor.  
"I often go there, Sir George." I like the picturesque desolation of Trenvit, thanks to you it turned out. "  
"After sunset, Trenvit is especially good, I want people to be there again, so that this house will come to life again, and now it seems to me a mistake that I launched the estate so much.If you honor me and come there again, then you will see a completely different Trenvit ".  
And in the twilight he, like this mansion, looks much better than in the sun in the afternoon.  
"The darkness does not scare me, Sir George, I'll take the flashlight, I also think that this house deserves a better relationship." And more care. Yes, I will come to your reception. "  
To go to Trenvit at the invitation of his master was very unusual. Usually she secretly made her way and where often in the park she was, than in the house. But this time it was different. The whole house shone and glowed with lights.  
And inside Clowance was waiting for a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

He was with a girl. Plump, fair-haired and light-eyed. In velvet and lace. Uncomfortable it somehow Sir George dressed up, neither play nor run.  
\- My daughter, Ursula. Ursula, and this is Miss Clowance Poldark.  
"I'm very pleased to meet you," the girl said softly and politely.  
-Me too. I should have taken my little sister with me.  
You look at the girl and thawed. Bella even rastormoshit the dead. At once.  
But, judging by the invitation of Sir George, she hoped to see more adult guests here. And more numerous.  
George winced. The paddocks in childhood are terribly noisy and not brought up. Slovenly yet. It's hardly a suitable company for Ursula.  
\- It's probably not as picturesque as before. But it will be embarrassing if you get a spider or a bat on your head.  
Order. Irreproachable. Everything was shining. And her lantern from the mine in this house was superfluous.  
-How quickly did you get it.  
The promise of remuneration and the promise to fire without recommendations is not the first time allowed him to achieve the desired effect.  
She had never seen him like this. This is an estate. Fire burned in the fire. Everywhere there were flowers and candles. Silver and crystal stood on a table the size of which she so admired.  
-I usually go here once a year for the anniversary of the wedding. I'm sorry that I have not seen you here before. Once it was a beautiful estate.  
-This is now a beautiful estate.  
He was a little embarrassed that he was only two years younger than her father. In the place of Poldark he would forbid him to talk to his daughter .. but Ross, fortunately, was now in Portugal. Like his stepchild. It would be nice if they both stayed there. Forever.  
Delights he never waited. But the guest was happy about the changes, is that already something?  
The girl looked at her curiously. But more it was inaudible. As if they were alone here.  
\- Are you tired, Ursula? Do you want to go to sleep?  
-Yes, Dad.  
-Then we go. Miss Poldark, I'll have to leave you for a little while.  
He returned quickly. And the girl did not at all seem sleepy to her, more likely she was too shy. In this house you could have a whole crowd of children of tenants calling, but it is unlikely that Sir George would be glad of such a proposal.  
-Would you like to see the house, Miss Poldark?  
"Of course, you want, it's your family's home, after all."  
She did not go to the bedrooms. It is inconvenient somehow at the owner.  
And fine. He was not at all sure that his daughter had fallen asleep so quickly. But in any case, Ursula will not tell anyone. And besides, Trenvit's bedrooms did not shine with beauty. The canopies he ordered to be thrown out, like the draperies on the windows. And in the room where Elizabeth died, he will never go again ...  
Living room. Canteen. Library. His former cabinet. Perhaps Ross Poldark could have told his daughter about this house more. With the death of Elizabeth, this estate lost all its charm for him. And he knew only in what century made this or that piece of furniture and how much it can cost. And nothing worthwhile was not here.  
Gallery. Dark failures against the background of the pictures taken. Francis, Agatha and written before sending to Harrow portrait of the stepson. Elizabeth wanted to have an image of her child, and he readily agreed. In fact, unlike a boy, the portrait does not dare and does not lead friendships with blacksmiths. And when this youngster joked about the similarity between Valentine and Ross, he was quite ready to kill him. The portrait of this puppy, he ordered to burn, that Tom Harry sang with pleasure ...  
\- Do you know where they are? Those pictures that you shot?  
-In the attic. I can send them to you, if you want.  
If they are not completely decayed. The preservation of portraits did not bother him too much. After all, there is only one value here, this is the grave of Elizabeth.  
The table was set for two. And there were no more people here. In addition to the owner and her. And she did not hear anything good about George Warleggana.  
\- Are we alone now? Am I your only guest?  
-Here there are a couple of servants. Are you afraid of me?  
-Is the dear Harry's family here?"  
-They do not work here anymore. No more Harry family.  
Harry is not so precious to him, especially now that there is nothing to guard. He paid them enough. And all on it. They will not need him any more. And get out of here far away.  
Or not? Useful people though. And so he is betrayed. For them, there will still be work in Cardew ...  
This time, she was not so at ease and bold. But George felt awkward. Throw someone out of the Poladders beyond the threshold with abuse, he was familiar, but politely talk with them somehow for a long time no longer had. He somehow imperceptibly lost his secular skills, George had long been more accustomed to talk and think only about matters. But she looks with curiosity, and not hostile, and this is something.  
Look close at a person who was so different from all her acquaintances, when would such an opportunity be? She was also looking at him. Curiosity. Interest and curiosity. The hospitable owner also felt the same. And then at first, catching a gaze on her, Clowance decided that there was something wrong with her dress or with her hair.  
They are almost the same age, but they do not look like anything else with her father. Sir George did not seem to be concerned about the silence. But she was uncomfortable. She watched for a while how the diamonds shone in his neck scarf and cufflinks, and then she asked. She was interested in this old story.  
\- Sir George, tell me ... does your grandfather's forge still work?  
The owner of the house choked and sipped the wine.  
-What an unexpected topic, Miss Poldark. No, it has long since been closed.  
And he hoped that he would never hear any more talk about this damn smithy. That no one would dare to remind him more.  
-How strange. Has not the wealth of your family started with her?  
-Not only. There was still a mill. My mother. It still works.  
-How did your family get rich? I'm really interested.  
Warleggren shuddered again and blushed. Her interest in Sir George was not exactly happy. And what did he expect when he invited her to dinner together?  
-It's a long story. Not for one evening. And I would prefer to tell it to you at my estate.  
"Or do not tell."  
The subject was familiar to him and even too good. He could have talked for hours about the outstanding mind of his father or about his uncle's phenomenal flair for profit, but this is not exactly a single girl will not be interesting. And about his successes in business, and it's better to be modestly silent. Considering who the father is sitting opposite the girl.  
-Why do you remind me of the hero of an old ballad, Sir George.  
\- Ballad? Can you sing it?  
Older songs are better than old scores. And old hatred.  
-I sing not as well as my mother.  
-It does not matter. I do not remember how your mother sang. When Elizabeth was alive ... I did not pay attention to other women.  
-Okay, I'll sing.  
There was George the shepherd, the son of a shepherd.  
And there was no sin behind him,  
Grandpa passed his sheep too.  
But once he met Lady Elaine,  
Wandered over the rocks like a shadow-  
And sold George soul to the devil.  
To get a daughter of a lord.  
So that Lady Elaine,  
Beautiful as a day,  
She shared a bed with him before the coffin.

Gave him the devil  
Velvet and silk,  
Posture and the form of a nobleman.  
"So be it!"  
The horse gave him,  
Total estates are more expensive.

The lord saw that their guest was rich,  
With gold embroidered his attire,  
What with the daughter's eyes does not reduce ...  
The daughter does not look at him at all.  
She is grieving for her fiancé.  
Long walks on the rocks.

-No ship and no news,  
He fell in the war, not to collect bones.  
It's stupid to wait for him, daughter.  
You denied all your neighbors,  
Be smart this time.  
Marry and go point!

I could sell you to an old man,  
Or a hunchback, or a fool,  
You know, in anger, I can do anything!  
-The word gave him, father,  
A messenger may be on his way from there?  
\- I'm broke. To us the end.

The proprietor of Trenvit again blushed. And his tie with diamonds weakened. Not otherwise, like a ballad like.  
His first impulse was to be outraged. But it would look very stupid. He asked to sing it himself. And invited to visit himself.  
-You seem to tease me, Miss Clowance. What did it all end?  
-I do not remember the end. It seems that she woke up in the morning on the straw and realized that she had married a shepherd. And that she was deceived.  
\- This is hardly about me. Until now, I had no reason to doubt the size and strength of my condition.  
And this topic is also better not to affect. Still he had to do without diamonds. I knew very well that this impression will not produce. Or not the impression he was counting on. He so hoped to divert attention from his age, but did not want to draw attention to his origins.  
-Miss Clowance, I understand you like old mansions. And old parks? My park in Cardew is five times larger than Trenvit. And the same ancient.  
-Do you like old mines, sir? Such as Will-Leger?  
He cursed mentally and tried again to change the subject. And then every next subject of conversation seems to him worse than the previous one. They liked his conversation less and less. And unpleasantly reminded of his skirmishes with Ross. Or with the mother of this girl. I did not want to remember both of them.  
\- More wine, Miss Poldark?  
-No thanks.  
-You are interested in mining? Frankly, this is better understood by your father. The mine is not my only income. And not the only interest. Your health, Miss Poldark.  
-Your health, sir. Will you invite guests here?  
-Maybe. But for my guests my estate is more suitable. Will you allow me to invite you to Cardew?   
-The parents were there, it seems. Once.  
It was a truly unforgettable evening. I do not want to repeat it at all.  
\- Did you fight with my father?  
\- Strangely enough, no. He fought with my cousin. I do not want to talk about the past anymore, Miss Poldark. Will you come if I arrange a reception in Cardew?  
-Do you like me, Sir George? You have a son, after all. And he seems to be as old as me.  
-I will not deny that you are interesting to me. You do not look like any of the ladies I know. And I will be pleased to introduce you to Valentin ...  
Clowance saw the door slightly open. Flashed blond hair with a blue ribbon, and then again disappeared in the dark.

***  
-Trenvit is no longer so desolate, my father would be glad. It's even strange that they were enemies with their father. Sir George was very kind to me.  
-Yesche would not be very polite if you are young and beautiful. And besides, the daughter of Ross. And he envies everything that your father has.  
-Yes mom. It is a pity that you were not there. You would have seen for yourself that Sir George seemed to stop hating our family.  
-It's almost impossible to invite me to Trenvit. I would not like to see him again. Like George, with me.  
"Let George Warleggan stay away from my daughter, otherwise he will regret."  
I wonder how many times during the evening the polite and reserved owner of the house regretted his invitation? Not once or twice. She was still waiting for Sir George to sincerely and sincerely yell at her that she was going to the devil. As it was in their first meeting.  
-Maybe hardly, Mom. We are no longer invited by Sir George. He really does not like talking about blacksmiths and the past.


End file.
